1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a functional polymer membrane and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding a functional polymer membrane having various functions, an ion-exchange membrane, a reverse osmosis membrane, a forward osmosis membrane, or a gas separation membrane are known.
For example, an ion-exchange membrane has been used for electrodeionization (EDI), continuous electrodeionization (CEDI), electrodialysis (ED), electrodialysis reversal (EDR), and the like.
Production examples of various ion-exchange membranes have been reported. In addition, in the production of ion-exchange membranes, the use of a chain transfer agent to enhance the membrane forming properties has also been proposed. For example, JP2006-206633A discloses a method for producing an ion-exchange membrane made of a styrene monomer by using 2,4-diphenyl-4-methyl-1-pentene as a chain transfer agent. Further, JP2006-83342A discloses a method for producing a cation-exchange membrane made of a perfluorocarbon monomer/a perfluoroolefin copolymer having a sulfo group by using a saturated hydrocarbon as a chain transfer agent.